


Tenderest Touch

by BloodMoonWitch



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, It was an accident but, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Smut, i just really wanna softly suck his dick, soft, yes okay fine I know I have an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodMoonWitch/pseuds/BloodMoonWitch
Summary: I don’t know it’s two in the morning and I just had this idea of like softly sucking Muriel’s dick?
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191





	Tenderest Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short but I needed it I’m like deprived we haven’t had an update in way too long I miss my baby

Muriel wasn’t one to be overly passionate in bed. He didn’t need the excessive heavy touching and sloppy kissing, things like that were much too stimulating for him. He did so love when I took things slow, kissed him gently and just held his face in my hands for what felt like hours with no intention of ever stopping. A simple, light caress down his chest was more arousing to him that gripping him tightly and begging for him.

But his favorite, his absolute favorite part, was when I took him into my mouth. To be fair, it was my favorite part too. I loved how soft his skin felt in my hands, against my lips as I kissed every part of him. He barely made a sound, didn’t clench his fists or writhe and shake about, just laid back and melted. It was beautiful, to be so at peace with him, to lovingly run my tongue up him and use my hand to wrap around his base. I adored him, and every inch of skin I could get my hands on would feel that love. 

One little kiss more and I started to take him into my mouth, loose and slow and just enjoying the feel of him. At this he let out the faintest groan, more an exhale than anything, and even I was surprised at the flutter it caused in my heart.   
  
I kept my pace calm and tender, gently sucking when I felt him getting close and knowing that he needed just a little more. His hand found my face, the lightest touch I’d ever felt, and I slid down further, swallowing around him as his back arched just slightly, his come spilling down my throat.   
  
It was my favorite sight in the world, my love so relaxed and sated and cared for. I didn’t want to leave this moment, so I didn’t. When he tried to use the hand on my cheek to help me off, I just took it in mine and looked up at him, begging to let me stay just a little longer. He mumbled an okay before his head fell back onto the furs beneath him. Honestly, my plan was to stay there as long as he would let me, to feel him go soft and relax even further, to die happily as he ran his fingers through my hair and across my cheek. 

What I hadn’t planned was for me to fall asleep after an unknown amount of time and wake up in Muriel’s arms with him lovingly stroking my back, but damn I was not about to complain about that. 


End file.
